


Kiss Me Like That

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Kiss Me Like That es una canción de Shinhwa, M/M, Romance, ShikiRikka, Viñeta, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: “Me encanta cuando me besas así… Bésame, bésame así.”





	Kiss Me Like That

**Author's Note:**

> No debería estar haciendo esto, no cuando estoy trabajando en una historia más compleja para ellos dos, pero aquí está. 
> 
> Inspirada en Kiss Me Like That de Shinhwa (qué melodía, qué letra) deseé muchísimo sacar una escena de ellos con base a la canción.
> 
> Esto fue difícil para mí, en serio, así que lo siento por lo extrañito... 
> 
> Aun así, espero disfruten.

**.**

**.**

Terminando de alistarse, con los últimos detalles en su cabello recogido hacia atrás, Rikka se fijó en Shiki, quien no precisamente tenía problemas con su corbata sino que no se encontraba muy deseoso de asistir a la reunión a las que fueron invitados. Sin esconder una risita se acercó a su mayor y retiró las manos con cariño para ocuparse él mismo de la corbata grisácea. Sin alguna queja ajustó la tela, resultando un bonito nudo, y dejó después un rápido beso en los labios ajenos, un gesto que agradecía su compañía en esa noche. Y con ello Shiki se relajó, porque si hacía feliz a Rikka entonces él estaba dispuesto a hacer ese pequeño _sacrificio_ y mucho más.

Siendo llamados para un trabajo especial, Rikka como representante de uno de los nuevos perfumes de cierta marca reconocida y Shiki como apoyo para cuestiones de la música, esa misma mañana ambos zarparon en el distinguido crucero donde se filmarían los diversos comerciales. La grabación duró todo el día, entre vídeos y sesiones fotográficas, y cuando el sol se ocultaba se anunció un pequeño banquete de celebración en el que los participantes estaban invitados. Esperaban, por supuesto, que todos asistieran.

Ahora, vistiendo trajes parecidos de un tono granate y transitando por los exóticos pasillos del crucero luego de dejar su camarote compartido, ambos se dirigían directamente al salón donde la reunión se llevaba a cabo. Y cuando estuvieron frente a la entrada, logrando escuchar desde ahí el bullicio del interior, compartieron una mirada antes de presentarse ante la gente con quienes trabajaron en esa tarde.

Una vez dentro, en seguida un mesero se les acercó ofreciéndoles de beber y ellos no dudaron en tomar una copa de _champagne_ de la bandeja. Luego de un sorbo, con el sabor agrio mezclado con dulzura en su paladar, se distanciaron al ser capturados por otros quienes esperaban su llegada.

Las horas pasaban y el ambiente se volvía cada vez más pesado, con el alcohol haciendo efecto en cada uno de los presentes. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso de ellos dos, quienes fueron cuidadosos y también se hallaban muy bien entrenados con la bebida… Entonces, cuando vieron la oportunidad, poco tiempo después abandonaron el salón en silencio y pasando completamente desapercibidos del resto.

Al exhibirse a la intemperie, ubicándose ahora en la desolada y por ende tranquila borda, se encontraron con el cielo bañado de estrellas acompañado por la luz tenue de la luna, a pesar de que esta se encontraba ausente a simple vista. El mar se escuchaba desde abajo, producto del movimiento del crucero, y ráfagas de viento se presentaban de vez en cuando. Sin duda, el ambiente era realmente ameno y para ambos estaba mejor así que el ajetreo formal de la sala que recién dejaron atrás.

A pesar de la distancia, desde su posición todavía podían escuchar la música del banquete, un _jazz_ tranquilo, y Rikka pudo finalmente satisfacer su deseo de bailar con su acompañante. No dijo nada, sabía que no hacía falta, y se abrazó a la espalda de Shiki sintiendo al instante las manos de este posicionarse en su cintura con delicadeza. Se desplazaron levemente de un lado al otro, intentando seguir el ritmo de la melodía que apenas podían escuchar, en un baile simple pero gustoso. Y Rikka se apoyó en el hombro izquierdo del contrario, donde podía escuchar el palpitar constante de su corazón, y cerró los ojos ante la sensación acogedora.

Poco a poco sus pasos se fueron apagando y, al detenerse por completo, rompieron tan sólo un poco su posición para mirarse fijamente a los ojos, violeta y rosa que brillaban con intensidad, que fue suficiente para comprenderse, para saber lo que otro deseaba en ese instante. Y olvidándose de la música, de todo a su alrededor, la distancia se cerró con el encuentro de sus labios…

El beso inició pausado, sin prisa, pero tampoco era superficial. Ambos tenían su propio ritmo, acostumbrados a ello, y su coordinación era el resultado de años de experiencia. Y el gesto fue volviéndose más profundo, más delicioso, conforme al calor que su bombeante corazón enviaba a cada parte de su cuerpo.

Poco después, las manos de Rikka viajaron hasta el cuello de Shiki y se dedicaron a brindarle pequeñas caricias. Percibió un suspiro entre el beso, consciente de ser él la causa, y sonrió internamente. A cambio, los brazos del mayor se fijaron en su cintura con fuerza, apegándolo más a su cuerpo y generándole sutiles escalofríos.

Cuando el aire faltó, se separaron para tomar un respiro y en seguida se inclinaron nuevamente hacia el otro con intenciones de iniciar un nuevo beso. Los labios esta vez eran más cálidos, el sabor más embriagante, y detenerse estaba resultando bastante difícil ahora.

En su momento, se las arreglaron para dar una breve pausa y, sintiendo las altas temperaturas en su cuerpo producto de la llama que fue encendida, tomaron el camino de vuelta a su habitación…

Y a puerta cerrada, hubo entre ellos más que besos.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen los posibles errores y/o incoherencias.
> 
> (Escuchen la canción, es demasiado espectacular)
> 
> ¡Feliz inicio de semana!


End file.
